Music to my Ears
by Sumomo92
Summary: Meet the new band in town! Well they really haven't started yet but join Leene, Toushiro, Ichigo, and Renji on the journey to be stars! T for now for language and maybe M in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first "real world" story. I'm working it on it and I just got this chapter done right now!!! I had to I'm sorry! This is a music/band story and I hope you like!

Disclaimer: I don't own the show Bleach

PS: I have a question, I tried to make a break but it couldn't work (You'll see below) Soooo..does anyone know how I can have my own personal one that I can keep?? If you know what mean.

Don't let me stop you from reading!! Please enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Random Thought**

A girl sat on the ground playing with a leaf in her hands. Her hair was long and wavy as it trailed down to the middle of her back, black as a raven. She was humming a melody and brushed her hair around her ear with five piercing of rings with black beads. A foot crushing a leaf caught her attention and she opened her violet eyes and turned her head, making her necklaces shingle. "Don't scare me like that guys"

"Sorry" one with red tied-back hair said as he sat next to her. "We just found you here daydreaming"

"You know I do that a lot!" she sat up and fixed her black and grey tang top showing her black armbands and a bracelet on her left wrist. Next to her came a white haired boy aimlissly tapping a random beat on the concrete. "Hey Toushiro, got a question for you"

"Yeah?" Toushiro never looked up but answered her.

"Do you have a drum set? I see that your keeping a drum beat to ummm…..Evil Angel"

"Yeah, I do have one but I don't use it anyways"

"Man your slow" Orange hair kid said as she threw a rock at him.

"Shut up Ichigo! I'm coming up with an idea!" the red head turned his head and pulled the sunglasses to the top of his head.

"Now we know that it isn't good that you come up with an idea" he guarded himself as she punched him.

"No Renji, I seriously think it might work…I have the money to get us somewhere…"

"Where are you getting at Leene?" Ichigo said as he leaned on a nearby pole.

"I'm saying that if he has a drum set and you guys have guitars and I have a voice…..come on you can figure it out!!" Leene stood herself up and wiped dirt off her nice black jean skirt.

"Umm….no?" Renji said as Ichigo put on a thinking face.

"Silly heads! Let's start a band!!" The area was silent then broke in laughter. Renji fell backwards, Ichigo held himself up on the pole and Toushiro leaned his head on the bench armrest. "Hey!! I'm being serious!"

"Sure" Toushiro said as she wiped a tear.

"You really can dream" Ichigo said trying to keep a straight face.

"Sorry Leene Sakurana, your idea is just crazy!" Renji balled tears and was having labored breathing from all the laughing.

"Fine! I am going to try to find another band to join! You guys are bastards!" She walked off as she stomped her boots. Finally they stopped and looked at the way she went to and then looked at each other,

"She was serious? Oh crap….." Renji wiped a tear as Toushiro pulled himself up.

"I think she was"

"Come on guys, she is pissed. We have to tell her sorry" Toushiro lead the way as the other two followed.

(Break)

"Big impossible jerks…." Leene complained as she walked into her apartment. It was a cozy place: furniture, bathroom, kitchen; the basics. Leene walked into her bathroom to wash her hands, a habit she learned from her father: Always wash your hands right after you get in the house. "Dad….I wonder how you guys are doing in New York….." Leene closed the water pipe and dried her hands. She wiped her face and stared at herself, she knew she was not a goddess or really all that pretty when it came to her frame or face; to tell the truth she knew she was somewhat fat and hated it. Her hair was always a mess and fussy because it was always TOO wavy and knotty. "I hate myself…."

"Umm…Leene? You there?" She poked her head out of the bathroom to hearing Ichigo's voice.

"It's us" Toushiro came next.

"And we're sorry" Renji finished as she opened the door to see all heads bowed in forgiveness.

"It's okay guys, it was a nuts idea anywhos" Leene opened the door all the way so they came inside.

"No it wasn't, it was our bad," Renji said as everyone sat somewhere in the living room.

"Well, I figured out that I don't know any bands here so I was kind of not thinking either…." Leene gave her quaky smile.

"Well…." Toushiro opened his aqua eyes. "I'm sorry too for laughing"

"Me three"

"Oh thanks guys" Leene gave everyone a big hug as she sat in the middle of the three-headed couch between Renji and Toushiro. "So….anyone has anymore random thoughts for the day?" It was a joke but Toushiro gave a thought.

"Hmm…I can get us an opening"

"REALLY!?!" Leene jumped a bit as the other two stared.

"Well my friend Rangiku Mastumoto is a club owner Downtown, I can contact her and see if she can get a spot opened for us" Toushiro leaned on his hand.

"You guys don't have to do this-"

"We like the idea! Right Orange Top?" Renji called Ichigo by his nickname, earning him a wilt on the top of his head.

"Yeah, sounds cool. I mean we are out of school, you are out of college with a degree in music and we are bored out of our freak'n minds. Over all I think we should try this" Ichigo then began to panic. "H-hey! Don't cry!!"

"Damn Ichigo, you made her cry!" Renji said as Ichigo started to defend his case.

"No, I'm just so happy!!" Toushiro looked at her confused, he never understood woman but he was able to figure her out among others. She was simple girl asking for simple things, not asking for gold or anything like that, she just wanted to be loved. Renji was gripping Ichigo's shirt as Ichigo grabbed a good handful of red hair. "I'm just s happy you guys are going though with this with me"

"Ah…no problem" Toushiro answered for the two 'big kids' and Leene looked at them.

"Now let go of each other and let's get to Toushiro's to practice. I mean you can't get a good show on the first shot without practice!" Ichigo and Renji let go and they walked out together. Leene was hopping everywhere as Toushiro hands where fiddling with his white shirt overlaying his black pants.

Renji nudged his sunglasses back down with a wicked smile. On his neck was a tattoos covered by a red shirt with a black, arms ripped off, overcoat. His tight-ish jeans where ripped near the bottom but nothing big. Ichigo was with his huge headphones on his neck; a red, blue, and white shirt in a cool design. His pants where baggy but you cannot really see anything much because Leene never liked that stuff and always slapped him when it got very low. "Now this is going to be fun right guys?" Renji asked as they waited at a crosswalk.

"Hell yeah!" Everyone yelled at the same time.

* * *

Okay, votes? Please tell me you like it!! This one is really a working process so don't kill me if I take a while! 

Ichigo: Hey, I have a question

Me: Yes?

Ichigo: Am I going to be the main star? I mean like in the show

Renji: No you idoit!! Remember it's ALL of us!

Ichigo: Don't call me idoit, idoit!

Renji: What did you say to me Orange Top?

Toushiro: ...

Me: Sorry for you to see this! Please leave a comment!! dodges random flying object HEY!!! You break it and you pay for it!!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Okay, back from the grave! lol I'm only kidding! Here we are and we are now shooting into the second part of our lovely story! Now who wants to say it?

Hitsugaya: Why do I care?

Renji: I will!!!

Ichigo: Not fair...

Me: Don't worry Ichigo, you'll get it next time!

Ichigo: Yay!

Renji: (random cough) Bleach doesn't belong to her, if it did...who knows what might happen...

Me: HEY!! That is mean to say! Your never doing it again!

Renji: WAH!!!! (bawls tears)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Practice Time **

"So….how do we practice?" Renji asked as Leene sat herself on a box in the garage.

"I really have no idea…..I never thought about it…." Ichigo added as he was tuning his bass guitar. Toushiro just sat behind his drum set and fiddled with his drumsticks.

"Maybe we just have to do what we did before, you know what I mean right? We play all the songs we know by heart and well…..perform it!" Leene hopped down as everyone gave a shrug. "Does everyone know a band of song we might all know?"

"Umm…."

"Uhh…."

"Don't ask me," Toushiro said as the other two thought. "I know some freak'n weird crap that you guys don't know"

"Well….does anyone know Finch?" Ichigo shot his head up.

"Yes! I remember that you had it in school!" Renji gave an odd stare saying: 'Why in hell's name are you happy about all the sudden?'

"Oookay…then we have the songs…." Leene tapped her head. She started to hum the song 'Letters to You'. Toushiro listened and then lightly started playing the beat on the drums; Renji joined a second later with the role of the lead guitar and then Ichigo came last. Finally, they stopped as Leene looked at them in awe, "Wow guys! You never told me you knew that song!"

"Yeah well, let's say their are more fans of that band then you think…" Renji said as Toushiro hid a bit behind the drum set.

"Don't be shy! That is great!! Wow I just, I'm amazed that you know each one of your parts" Leene leaned up a bit as they gave a little scared face. "Now we can practice, ready?"

"Yeah" Toushiro said as everyone gave a nod.

"Alright, one two ready? GO!" Renji started with the guitar intro and Ichigo was getting prepared to play. Toushiro gave an amazing entrance as he slammed the sticks into the drums. Leene took a deep breath to gain air and then sung her first line.

_Can't you see that I wanna be there with open arms?  
It's empty tonight and I'm all alone  
Get me through this one _

Do you notice I'm gone?  
Where do you run to so far away?

I want you to know that I miss you I miss you so  
I want you to know that I miss you I miss you so

I'm writing again these letters to you aren't much, I know  
But I'm not sleeping and you're not here  
The thought stops my heart

Do you notice I'm gone?  
Where do you run to so far away?

I want you to know that I miss you I miss you so x4

No more looking I've found home

I want you to know that I miss you I miss you so x4

I'm gone away  
I'm gone away

As the last notes were blown away by silence, everyone was in shock. Leene turned her head around to the group (-1-) and said one thing: "Wow…"

"'Wow' is right….how did we do that?" Toushiro asked as the Guitarists just had jaws opened from what they did.

"No idea but I liked it!" Leene jumped up at the last words and Ichigo caught her.

"Well settle don before you bounce off somewhere" Leene blushed a bit as he put her down, _'Man, he is strong….' _

"Sense we did this, do you think we can make it?" Renji put his electric guitar next to him on the ground as he sat down.

"We can do this; we just need new sheet music and lyrics which **I **will work on!" Leene practically ordered as Toushiro scoffed, "what?"

"You write? You can't write a decent story" Toushiro was hit so hard that he fell on his back from the punch into his face.

"Well you can spell check it then or whatever! Jeez!" Ichigo held Leene back as Renji went to check up on Toushiro. "You don't need to be such a jerk about it!"

"Great…..we're not even really a band yet and we are already squabbling…" Ichigo stated as he was elbowed in the gut.

"While I write you guys try giving us a name! BYE!" Leene ran out of the driveway to her house, the boys were confused.

"That is what you call split personality disorder…" Renji said as the other two nodded in agreement.

(break)

"Grrr…." Leene complained as she sat at her dresser/desk with a pencil in her mouth and aimlisy tapping the paper that was blank. "Oh damn it!" She threw the pencil and it made a snapping sound. "Crap, I broke another one…..AH!" Her house phone made her jump out of her skin. Leene got off the chair and walked to her phone, "Hello?"

"_Hey!" _It was no other than Renji and the gang. _"Where are you right now?"_

"At home, working on the new song" she leaned her back against the wall and fiddled with her necklace.

"_Did you forget something? You know that we planned this a week ago…."_

"Planned what…..oh SHIT!!" Renji pulled the cell phone back from his ear and rubbed it. "I'm so sorry! I've been so busy that I forgot today was the party!! I'll be ready right away!" With that said she ran to the telephone hook and was about to put it back as she remembered one last thing. "Oh! I'll be done in 5 minutes!!! Come and get me okay?"

"_Sure thing, bye"_

"Bye, and sorry again" Leene hung up as she ran into her room. 'I can't believe I forgot that annaversery of us all meeting each other! Gosh I need to wake up" Leene patter her face as she ran into her closet. "Now what would be fit for a club…."

* * *

(-1-): When she usually sings she changes her direction forward. It was an initional reaction to her I guess. '

* * *

Me: Chapter 2 done! 

Guys: (stare)

Me: W-what is the problem???

Ichigo: We're going to go to a CLUB!!

Renji: I LOVE YOU!!! (random glomp)

Hitsugaya: ...

Me: Something wrong Hitsugaya??

Hitsugaya: I just never been to one before...

Me & the Guys: NO WAY!

Renji: So Matsumoto never took you to one before??

Hitsugaya: Nope...

Ichigo: Yay! We can get him drunk (new wilt on head) OUCH!

Me: NO! That isn't nice, lets make it enjoyble for him!

Renji: Whatever, I just want to have fun myself (perverted smirk appers on face, wilt added to his face)

Me: PERVERT!!! (starts beating up the guys)

Hitsugaya: Sense she is busy please leave a review, that would make her happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Wow...

Renji, Ichigo, and Toushiro: You're back! (hugs to death)

Me: (dies)**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Reunion**

"Here we are! I got ready in five minutes, new record!" Leene stood proudly in front of her mirror. She was dressed in a short black n puffy skirt with punk belts hanging off. Her top was a black and purple corset that slimed her sides perfectly. The necklaces stayed but the purple eye shadow and black eyeliner made her look spunky. Black with purple ribbons going up her arm warmers sides, making a small bow at the top and black fishnets with her classic black leather boots. A knock came from her door and she looked in awe, "On time….wow…," then she opened the door.

"Damn Leene! You look hot!" Renji exclaimed as the other two-looked bug eyed. Renji was in a slick red and black outfit, the red undershirt was slightly open on top and you can see a gold necklace on his neck; the jacket was opened with the collar up and his hair was up like normal.

"I'm not really that great looking…." She turned her head to the ground in hiding away her blush.

"Wow…..you're really….Uhhh…" Ichigo was in a nice black open shirt and had the same necklace as Renji but in silver. Ichigo stuttered, never has anyone seen her so Goth-ed out before.

"..Amazing…" Toushiro was in a punk shirt with a jean jacket over it, quite nice too in the back of Leene's mind; nice black slacks and he had on a spike collar and a bracelet on his wrist in bronze. He finished the last thought and she looked up in awe from the words.

"R-really? Or are you guys trying to make me feel good?" they instantly shook there heads 'no' at the same time.

"We're telling the truth! I mean….uh…Come on and help me guys!" Renji said and elbowed the other two on the sides. Both were going to kick his ass though first they, and at the same time, they said it…

"You're damn sexy in that outfit!" Leene's face became bright red from the comment. Initial reaction took over and she slammed the door in their faces and started leaning down on the door. "Leene you okay?" Ichigo asked.

"Give me a moment!" No one told her anything like _that_ before unless the guys were talking about a passerby. However, they were calling her those names first time and in truth…to _her_!! Leene finally calmed down and opened the door, "Sorry about that…I'm in a bit of shock…"

"We can see that" Toushiro messed with her hair playfully and not too bad with a smile. "Ready to go?"

"Y-yeah but let me bring my notebook just incase I get a strike of genius for a song!" Leene ran back into her room and grabbed a spiral notebook with random pictures of the gang on the cover, pens and her wallet. No later, she threw the three and Ichigo caught it first. "Ha! Now you have to carry it! You know I hate purses"

"Damn…I hate my reactions…." Ichigo placed it into his pocket and Leene locked the door then placed her keys on a keychain connected to one of her belts.

"Okay ready and set to go!" Leene lead the troop to Renji's crummy but nice looking car and everyone got in even though there was a slight squabble for shotgun between Leene and Ichigo but Leene one with a good stomp in Ichigo's toe.

"Here we are…the…what was this place called Toushiro?" Renji asked as they parked.

"Heaven's Hell…" He scuffed and got out of the car and everyone else followed suite.

"That's an exotic name" Leene shut her door and looked to Ichigo. "Come on and get over it would ya!? I just wanted front seat so I stepped on your toe!"

"Shut up…" Ichigo gave an irritated sigh and walks past Leene.

"Sour sport…" Leene mummers and Ichigo grows an anger mark on the back of his head. Leene ignores him with the pose about to punch her and walks right by him. "So why is this place called 'Heaven's Hell' again?"

"You'll see when you get inside" Toushiro tried to say it in a monotone voice but a bit of enjoyment slipped and Leene caught it.

"Oh then this should be fun!" Leene hopped with Renji eyeing some girls. "Renji we just got yourself!" Leene slapped him across the head.

"Ouch okay I'm sorry!" Renji rubs his first bruise of the evening and keeps walking. Finally, they get inside and it is a BIG place, it has two levels and the bar was on the first floor and a stage was on the first floor as well.

"Toushiro!" A very gifted woman came from nowhere and hugged the boy. Toushiro's head was stuck in her chest and he grumbled.

"Let me go please…"

"Oh sorry!" The woman pulled back and Toushiro took a big gasp of air. "Welcome…let me get this right….Leene, Renji and Ichigo correct?"

"Y-yeah…" Both people answered and when Leene looked, they were drooling.

"Ewe! Cleans yourselves up!" Leene whacked them across the head with her notebook.

"Sorry…"

"Hello sorry but that little event but you correct I'm Leene. Then you must be… Rangiku Mastumoto?" Leene offered her hand for a shake.

"Correct! The good friend of Toushiro." Rangiku shook the hand and then pulled away. "Now who wants a drink?"

"I'm in I guess, what do you have?" Leene asked as she walked side by side next to Rangiku.

"Everything you can imagine!" As they talked, Renji placed his arm around Toushiro's shoulder and leaned close.

"You are SO lucky man! Being stuck in her cleavage like that…."

"Shut up!" Toushiro elbowed Renji hard in the gut and Renji started coughing. "You pervert!" Toushiro walked off to the stage to see the performing band.

"Looks like I hit a nerve…and he hit my in the gut and it hurts like hell…." Renji groaned and got his composure back as he followed Leene and Rangiku. Ichigo went in the direction of the arcade upstairs.

"Wow that is a lot….." Leene stood there bug eyed as she saw every possible from all around the world.

"Going to get something or not Leene?" Rangiku already had some Scotch in a shot glass.

"Oh I'll have one of those German beers….yeah that one..., thank you" Leene took the offered drink and sat next to Rangiku.

"So I see your that singer….I mean not everyday a person walks in here with a notebook and spare pens" Leene jumped a bit when Rangiku said everything she was doing.

"Yes that is correct; I guess you can read character very well." Rangiku smiled.

"I was born with the ability to do that, that is how I keep my place in shape from fights and everything is in a certain place because I know people if they came for drinks, dance, dates or games."

"Very ingenious" Leene sipped her drink and looked down. "I never had luck for a boyfriend…."

"I did! I mean guys were chasing me left and right because of my other 'gift'" Leene could not help but laugh with Rangiku.

"Yeah I know Renji is eyeing you so I'll keep him in shape" Rangiku and Leene did a cheers and Leene turned to her other side and saw Renji. "You don't look to well Renji..."

"Yeah Toushiro hit me hard in the gut…I just had dinner too…." Renji groans and Leene pats him on the back.

"Just get better okay?" Leene said in a serious yet trying not to laugh tone.

"Yeah I'll be fine" Renji gave thumbs up and got his drink. As soon as a woman walked by the bar, he fixed himself up and looked slick.

"Gah! Never can't stop looking at girls can he?" Leene said in an annoyed sigh and Rangiku laughed.

"My ex-boyfriend was exotically the same but he always made it like he wasn't staring, quite smart if you ask me but it got annoying after 3 months so I broke it off."

"I'm sorry but I hate when guys do that to my friends, not these guys, but yeah…that is also why I don't go out with anyone" Rangiku looked in awe.

"You mean you never laid eyes on a guy to just go out with them? I'm envious of you Leene because you are with all these guys and none of you made a move on each other!"

"Well hehe…they are like brothers more then a relationship…." Rangiku had an ashamed look in her eyes as she stared at Leene. "I mean…I'm scared of a relationship that I might change into someone I'm not….becoming a sex slave and be beaten around...or cheated on….I'm just in fear…"

"It's okay to fear a boyfriend at your age of?"

"19"

"19…I mean you never have had anyone and you think if you get a guy your hormones are going to go nuts and junk?" Leene looked up stared. "What? Something on my face?"

"Hehe…no just surprised about how you can read people"

"Well yeah, told you it was a gift" Leene smiled and Rangiku gave it back. Next thing everyone hears is a load crash.

"Oh no…"

"You, out of the way!" The couple complied and did as the figures said.

"Oh man not now!" Masumoto got up and looked at them. "Don't harm my customers"

"Oh you must be the owner huh?!" The man was over drunk as well as his other lackeys behind him.

"If I am?" She insisted and Leene bit her lip, something bad was going to happen if she was not careful.

"Ohh…smart mouth aren't we? Well you are a nice looking lady," The other people whistled as the hands tried to grab her waist. She instantly slapped it away with a dark glare.

"Don't you dare _touch_ me.." The voice was dark and venomous making the boys 'Ohh' as the head gave a stare back.

"What did you say bitch? I didn't here you" The man tried again but this time a fist became part of the person's face and he flew into a table. "What the-"

"You know that it isn't right to touch a lady without permission" Leene and Rangiku turned to see Renji with a wicked grin.

"You'll pay for that, get him!" The boss ordered but Ichigo grabbed the first thug's fist and flipped him to the ground.

"You have all the fun Renji?" Ichigo said as the person growls and got back up.

"Ichigo I though you were busy playing DDR or something, anyways don't worry these guys are nothing" Renji beat 2 up to the ground with a round house kick and Ichigo jabbed someone good in the stomach.

"Meh that's true but I prefer having some fighting over the dance board and following arrows any day."

"Heh, whatever just leave one for me" Both turned to see Toushiro with a pissed stare.

"Wow what's up with him?" Renji asked then was toppled to the ground, almost running into people if they did not run away. The person soon became part of the wall next to Renji as Toushiro kicked him hard in the ribs.

"You touch her again it's going to be more then a broken rib" Toushiro placed his foot on the broken side and applied pressure to make the person scream wither in pain. The man nodded and Toushiro took his foot off, "Get out of here scum bags" Without a second thought the people picked up their leader and dragged him out.

"We'll be back for you boy!" Toushiro scoffed as they dragged the busted leader out. Renji was helped by Ichigo getting up and he dusted off his pants.

"Toushiro man that was awesome!" Renji patted him on the back while Ichigo patted his head.

"Don't touch me!" He says childishly and runs away from the hands. Both could not help but laugh at the antics and then Rangiku came from behind him and gave him a big hug.

"You did so well out there! I'm so proud of you!" She squeaked and Leene could not help but join the laughter as Toushiro tried to get out of her grip.

"Alright, sorry for the inconvenience, do have fun everyone there is not much damage." Every smiled and went back to their things.

"Man I'm tired," Ichigo said as Leene looked a bit drunk but was pretty stable for her many shots. Renji is of course with the women and telling about the fight and how great he was while Toushiro was helping with some bartending.

"Okay lets head home then; we all need rest, thank you Rangiku for the drinks." Leene said as hugged her after she stood up with a slight wobble.

"Be careful now, we don't want any accidents now do we?" Rangiku smiled and Leene nodded.

"Renji we're heading out come on!" Ichigo yelled and Renji complied after giving the girls his cell number.

"You're hopeless," Toushiro said as he headed out the door with Ichigo and Leene behind.

"Well this is better then you because I have NEVER seen you with a date in our whole time of friendship buddy!" Renji stated, as Toushiro left no reply.

"Come on guys I really need to get home, I'm a bit tired" Leene mainly ordered as she dragged Renji to the car to drive them home.

"This was one heck of a reunion" Everyone nodded and then Renji drve everyone home for the night and tomorrow was another day.

* * *

Me: Well here is the new one! 

(old beards are shaved off their faces)

Me: O.o

All: Leave a comment!

Me: (thinks) What the hell is up with them? O.o


	4. Chapter 4

For my loyal fans thank you for staying with me. As the the wait...I got got all orgainized sooooo...sense you guys are soo nice I'm giving you 2 chapters asap.

Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 4: Lyrics are Born**

Toushiro went to his drum kit, a piece of toast hanging in his mouth. Leene came up and jumped on his back making him almost choke on his food. "What the hell?!"

"I'm soo happy!!" Toushiro gave an odd eyed look and the other two walked in with drained look on their faces.

"I can see that..." Toushiro mumbled as she ran around outside by Ichigo picking her off of Toushiro's back and let her loose like a rabid animal. "What crack is she smoking? If you know tell me so I can have some."

"We don't know really, she just ran into Renji's apartment were I was spending the night and she practically yanked us out of bed and told us to get our asses here pretty much" Renji yawned adding to what Ichigo said and Toushiro nodded. "Shit she is coming back!"

"Ichigo!" She jumped on him as her skirt trailed in the air from the leap. Her face resembled one of a cat to the everyone. Ichigo caught her and held her up so she wrapped her legs around his waist to hold on. "Do you guys know why I'm so happy?"

"No we don't, we've been waiting for the past 30 minutes of your running around like an idiot" Renji was grumpy and Leene let go of Ichigo's neck and hanged upside-down with her legs staying on Ichigo.

"I finished the song finally!" They looked at her bored, that was it? "And just in time because I got us an act! WE get to perform!" Everyone stared at her in shock as her face kept the cat smile. Ichigo pulls her up and looked at her up close.

"You serious?!" Leene nodded and hugged Ichigo tightly as she laughed. Ichigo danced in circles as Renji was awake and laughed with the two. Toushiro gave a noise of his understanding and finished swallowing the last of his toast. "Leene you're the best"

"Aren't I? Hehe" Leene pulled back and then jumped onto Renji giving him a bear hug as well. They were used to her antics of acting like a little anime chibi girl that jumped everywhere like a little monster on speed. Leene looked over Renji's shoulder to see Toushiro dazed off. "Toushiro you okay?" Toushiro looked up.

"Yeah but I'm thinking of how long we have to practice?" The area went silent as Leene hopped down from Renji and nodded with a serious face.

"I set the date to a later time of course; we have 3 weeks to learn at least 3 songs."

"Three!?" All said at the same time.

"Yep!" Leene put up her index finger with a playful but serious stare. "3 songs because we can choose which one we want to do in an overall vote between. We have to work on a song max a little less then a week. We need practice under our belt so that we can prove our worth out there" Everyone gave the same stare to her like she was insane! She only gave a wink in response. "Location will be told later of the concert. I have other songs in planning but I have to write them out, they are all getting mixed in my head. I trust you guys can learn instrumental ideas; we are headed for a rock theme all right? I'm going to impute my voice of the lyrics at times I think right" Everyone nodded at their new tasks. "Great well...we can start today or tomorrow but no later then tomorrow understood?"

"Yes mother we understand...ouch!" Renji yelped with pain as Leene punched him in the head. The other held their laughter inside so they didn't get attacked as well leaving Renji to deal with the damage today.

"Okay then, I'll leave you kiddies be, tell your families I said hi okay? I'll be missing for a while so don't be surprised if I don't answer my phone for a while" Leene waved them off and headed to her house with a goofy smile on her face.

"Okay so writing time" Leene spun the pencil in between her fingers but so far nothing came out. With a sigh of aggravation she leaned back into her chair. "Come on girl you can get something...you wrote that first one now you can write more" Leene's eyes pointed to the paper on her desk, pushed to her 'safe' pile though that was next to the garbage which the guys never seemed to understand why to have the pile RIGHT there when it could fall in the garbage and she wouldn't know...or will she?

--

"Hmm..." Leene picked up her paper and read the lyrics she wrote, she was pleased with what she had though it was a first. The phone interrupted her thoughts as she reached over not now to her wireless phone. "Hello?"

"Hey girl!" Rangiku's voice came over the phone and she could tell and hear the smile behind that voice of hers.

"Hey Rangiku, how are you today?"

"Well enough, I miss you guys already" Leene laughed lightly at Rangiku's whine.

"Yeah we miss you too but we have so much to do right now" Rangiku stopped whining and gave an interested voice now

"You got yourself a boyfriend out of those dummies?" Leene broke out laughing so hard that she fell down to her bed as she was walking around. "What? Ha-ha"

"You are funny Rangiku but no not that, we got a gig coming up, I got it for the guys" Rangiku went 'oooo' over the phone and laughed lightly.

"You know that you should try and get a boyfriend though, I mean you're a nice girl and you can get somebody I'm sure"

"Well it's not on top priority yet"

"So...when is this gig and where?"

"Not telling that information to you yet, you must wait like everyone else!" Rangiku whined like a lost puppy and sighed and tried to sound sad.

"Fine be that way...I'm just a loyal fan and I want to know where my friends are going..."

"Fans? Man we haven't even recorded a single yet? Ha-ha" Rangiku smiled, so Leene thought.

"Well in any case do tell me in time all right? I have to go now so do have a goodnight"

"Yep you too, goodnight" Leene hanged up and just went to lie on her bed. Silence was around her as she then her eyes went wide. "I got it!" Instantly she went to the paper and wrote something down.

--

Rangiku smiled, as Leene thought, as she hung up and then turned to a person behind her. "Gin what are you doing here?" Her voice tested almost dangerous waters as the man with a fox-like grin hugged her.

"My girl Rangiku, I missed you so much sense I left my travels" Rangiku smiled and hugged him back; he knew the voice from her before was one of testing and joking.

"Well how long are you here?" She pulled back and looked into his closed eyes.

"For over 3 months, just finished my rotations for my medical school" Rangiku make a yipping sound in the good news and hugged him again.

"Wonderful job!" Gin couldn't help but smile as Rangiku held him tight, oh how he missed her.

* * *

Here you are, leave a comment if you can and I would put excolmation points but for some reason it isn't workin on my keyboard .

Oh and more Ichi, Renji, and Hitsugaya funnies will come in the next chapter I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the other chapter, sorry so short i really worked on _Itami_ for the school year so...here is my deal I write during the school year and then post in the summer. I'll try and work on this but really I'm playing my instroment and stuff.

Enjoy!!

--

* * *

Toushiro tapped his foot, listening and keeping a beat; Renji and Ichigo watching him with some intent. "What do you think he is doing?" Ichigo whispered to Renji and Renji shrugged.

"Like I know looks like he is trying to get a song beat" Ichigo let out his bottom lip and shrugged.

"I can hear you idiots, I'm not deaf" Toushiro look off the headphones and looked up to see angry faces of the two.

"Why you little..."

"What? He is stating the obvious" The two looked in faces of shock as Leene hugged Toushiro from behind. "But I love ya for that, so does he but he won't say"

"Whatever" Ichigo AND Renji muttered and looked at each other. Leene giggled and hugged them.

"Sillies, I have news for you" They all looked at her; her hair is in a clip as some lay on her face.

"You got ideas for us? Like names and stuff?" Renji asked and she nodded, pulled out of her shorts pocket a folded paper. "What happened to your notebook?"

"It uhh...accident?" Ichigo gave a blank stare. "Okay so I spilled coda on it, my bad!"

"The pages of the notebook fine?" Toushiro asked.

"Yeah they are, but why carry a whole notebook for just one sheet that I wanted to show you jokes?" She tossed the paper into Ichigo's hand. Renji and Toushiro leanned over to scan the paper. Leene wobbled back and forth on her feet, nerves. The three stayed silent, a little too quiet for her taste. "Guys?"

"This is..."

"GREAT!" Renji yelled and Leene's heart jumped out of her chest. Leene practically almost fell over that she had to sit on something.

"R-really? I mean the time if anything might get you off guard" Leene was blushing as her heart sped up. She did well?

"It's great Leene" Ichigo said calmly as he smiled at her. Leene gaped. Toushiro nodded with Renji.

"How long did this take?" Toushiro asked as Leene regained some confidence.

"Uhh...took me about a week but that is only because Rangiku couldn't find a free slot after a period of time. And sense I said in 3 week advance it was harder for her….and I mean the equipment and stuff I had to go over and …then this name kind of came up to me"

"How long a period did you say we had again…?"

"Ichigo she just said it! You dumb strawberry!" Renji said with a grin and Ichigo growled.

"Oh shut up you porcupine!"

"I dare you to say that again"

"Guy just don't! Okay just relax, we will just got to work together and not kill each other before we can get anywhere" They stopped and forgave each other as Leene nodded and turned her head to Toushiro. "I have an idea about the sound, I need a beat and you are the master of this beat, you have to make it understandable." Her voice was serious as she worked a smile on her face. "Guys just get some notes together, get some skills warmed up and then try rhythms"

"Yeah I think I have books that are buried somewhere..." Ichigo mumbled and Renji nodded to what Leene said.

"Great, you guys try your best, I'll work vocal ideas but we must try to get together a plan. This is our masterpieces, lets not fail" Everyone nodded and she smiled. "Get to work!"

--

Hours and days of hard work and organization it was time for practice, more get together really. Leene threw herself on a couch, sighing and grabbing a bottle of water. "Too much...tooo much!!" She whined as everyone got something to relax their sore muscles. Toushiro had ice on his arms that were practically about to fall off, the other two were drinking water and laying their arms over the arm chairs. "Guys you okay?"

"You just sing, I think my arms are gone...I can't feel them" Renji said and Ichigo nodded.

"I'm in worst shit then you, I feel like I HAVE no arms assholes!" Toushiro complained almost under his breath as they looked at him.

"He does have a good point" Leene said in remark as Toushiro practically groaned out loud.

"Man that sucks, you can't move huh?"

"Yeah..."

"Well we have been working on at least 5 songs, all different and somewhat annoying in their own ways." Leene swallowed huge gulps of water as they looked down in agreement.

"They will pay off; all of this work will pay off in the end. When we have the stage we will be the best we can be" Renji said.

"No" Leene said and everyone gave the confused stare. "We are going to be perfect that day, the day approaches and we never fall. We practice till it hurts more than it does now" Leene's voice was serious making them a bit worried at first but then happy. Her words were true and they will never let down their wills and determination. "What? You guys are quiet again"

"We're just agreeing with you silently" Toushiro said as the others flexed with wrists and examined their digits, seeing the healing scars.

"Ahh...well stop being so silent, we work again!!"

"Ahhhhh NOOOOOOOO!!" They complained so loudly that she laughed out loud.

* * *

Ichigo: Ohhh I wanna know!!

Me: Know what?

Ichigo: What's on the paper! What am I so happy about?!

Me: Uhh...no telly! xDD

Ichgo: Tell me pleasee!! -grabs on to leg while begging-

Me: o.O Renji help mee!! -tries shaking Ichi off of me as others watch in slight amusment and wonder-


	6. Chapter 6

-Echo of grasshoppers fill the room. Slowly lights turn on and groans are heard.-

Ichigo: Da hell...

Renji: Who woke me up from my sleep?!

Toushiro: -moans and sits up, a death glare to the person who put on the light.-

Me: Hi all! I'm back! -Waves at the three who just blink.- Uh...guys I'm serious.

Men: Let's hope!

Hi all =) I have a plan, I have a drive at the moment so I'll be writing as MUCH as I can on a document and then posting after I have a chapter or more ahead of you for sharing! It has been about 4 years and I'm really sorry about that, inspirations just come and go so I'm going to make the best out of this one, and for the boys too so they don't feel dropped off the planet. =D

Bleach isn't mind blah blah, you know the deal.

_PS..sorry for email updates like crazy x_x_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Something was seriously hurting her, causing her not to get out of bed. It was her left foot. In rehearsal in the garage she kind of took a jump off a high placed box and ended up pretty much with her ankle bending in a way that wasn't healthy. "Oh owowowowowww..." Leene hissed as she looked at her black cast with a frown. "Why does this happen to me? Right before the performance too..." The phone gave a ring,reaching for it from her bed with a dramatic sigh.

_"Have you died yet?"_ Toushiro's voice made her frown even more, curling lower into her bed.

"Don't remind me how immobile I am just two days before our performance. We worked so hard and I'd hate to be a reason why we can't perform in the first place." Leene couldn't help but fiddle with her quilt as she felt it was all her fault if something failed after so much work they did on this.

_"No one is blaming you...completely. You were the one that got really into the moment and well landed in the way you did."_ Though he sounded blunt she could of feel his general worry of her health. Leene kindly smiled and nuzzled her black pillow.

"I'll be alright, with another day in bed I can get myself enough energy to do one more rehearsal before performance."

_"Good, if anything call us and we'll get anything you need. We're about to practice the last bit of musical errors on our side now so talk to you later."_ And with the click of the phone she was left with silence in her room. Closing her eyes she smiled, she couldn't ask for greater friends in her lifetime.

)#(

Here it was, the day of performance. Without being able to speak for the others she only guessed they were just as energized for this event that they couldn't sleep either. Their gig was in a small building with simple stage lights on a wooden stage. Curtains where more like fake items to just make the stage look better, look more "performance" ready.

"Wow..."

"This place looks like shit" Renji and Ichigo blurted out as Leene's wow echoed Toushiro's face.

"Well shit looking or not it holds an audience and it has ambiance." Leene blinked, her eyes couldn't get off how rigidly it looked, though she wouldn't complain. "We should check in we are here and ask when we start, I heard two other starting bands were performing as well. This IS a starting performance stage though so it makes sense for it's looks." In a attempt to make the location seem better it made the boys just nod in silence, probably in disbelief of what she was saying in the first place.

"Let's just go check in." Toushiro took the first sense of movement as he walked foreword, creating a invisible pull on the others to follow up to a man in his mid thirties with a black t-shirt with the word 'CREW' in large white on the back. "Excuse me," Toushiro interrupted the man in what little thing he was doing, "We are checking in for the performance tonight. We are one of the three bands performing today on this stage."

"Ahhhh, finally someone shows up." The man shook hands with everyone as he introduced himself. "My name is Mike, I'll be your head of stage crew tonight. We don't have much a crew for this place but I can help you even though I organize the event. You are actually the first band to come in."

"Oh really?" Leene had a perplexed look on her face as she shook hands with Mike. "You have a very American name. You aren't from here either are you?" Mike only chuckled and shook his head.

"Nice catch, no I'm from the state of Kentucky, just I know this place had a future for me. Even it's a small stage it is a start for me. I started working this job late in age but that doesn't stop me. I take it you aren't from here either?" Leene smiled and shook her head as well.

"I am from New York, I moved to Karakura Town to finish college and met these weirdoes I call my band mates and friends." Mike nodded in their direction with a smile.

"Well I'm glad you are all here, is there anything you will need? We have speakers, mics, and a few instruments just in case you couldn't bring your own. We don't have everything, but we have some out of place ones mattering your genre. What genre are you guys?"

"Uhh..."

"Rock, mostly." Renji smirked with pride, he loved his guitar, so when he flaunted it was for rock he'd always speak out first. "Nothing like metal and nothing really punk. We can mix from time to time though."

"Very cool very cool. Alright well if you follow me I'll show you to your dressing room and give you basic walk around and then we can go get anything if you have it in your vehicle. Deal?" Mike gestured for the group to follow him as they all agreed with the plan.

)#(

After a relatively short tour and the emptying of Ichigo's truck of their few things Leene sat down on the couch looking side to side at everything around her. "You okay?" Ichigo sat down next to her as she smiled at him, showing a nerves one. Ichigo just put his hand on her head, an odd relaxant of hers from only a few people in her life. "Calm down, I can hear your heart rate speeding up all the way over at the other end of the dressing room."

"No you can't!" Leene flushed in embarrassment as she looked down, using her hair to hide her face.

"Fine, maybe not that, but if your hands squeeze any tighter they might get stuck, even mold together into one giant painful hit for us." Leene gasped at his statement, instantly pulling her hands apart. Ichigo smiled and leaned down to be eye to eye with her hiding face. "It's okay to be nerves, we're all nerves."

"I'm worried no one will like me..." She whispered with a sigh. "I'm not as attractive as you guys and a cast doesn't help me any on my position. I only have a voice which can crack. What if I mess up? This is our only shot in making it out there as a band." Leene looked up with a nerves pair of violet eyes to Ichigo's.

With a light sigh through his nose he messed her hair up some with a smirk. "If we fall we fall, but together ok? It won't be your fault at all." Leene closed her eyes, mewing like a cat she was inside with a smile and a ping of happiness in her heart.

"Oi Oi Carrot top what you are doing to her?! We leave you alone for a moment and you are making moves on her!" Ichigo jumped back with a eye twitch as he stood up to become eye level to Renji.

"What the hell do you mean?! I was just giving her some support you pervert!"

"Support huh? When did that deal with you being less than 5 inches from her face?!" The two of them were forehead to forehead, anger marks easily imaginable on both their faces to Leene, making her start giggling.

"Oi! You aren't helping the situation any!" Ichigo barked at her, morphing the giggles into a laughing fit that when Toushiro walked in asking about the yelling it made her fall off the couch holding her sides.

"Everyone dressed?" Mike called through he door after knocking lightly.

"Yes! Come in come in" Renji replied as Mike opened the door, his headset with a hanging microphone rested on his neck. With a smile Mike looked around and kept a huge smile on his face.

"Where is the little lady?"

"Finishing up, she is nerves plus a cast doesn't help her change easily." Ichigo answered this time as he fixed his white and orange shirt in attempt to look better without avail.

"Ahhh okay, well you guys are on in 10. Break a leg you guys." With that final note Mike shut the door. In the rear end of the dressing room was a bathroom door shut with Toushiro on the outside give a light knock on it.

"Ten minutes Leene, hurry up." His voice was agitated because she has been in the bathroom for over 15 minutes getting ready. " I really want to use the restroom before getting on the stage you know."

"Okay! I'll be ready in three minutes promise!" Leene's muffled voice made Toushiro pinch his nose.

"You said that line over 10 minutes ago!"

"Don't rush a lady looking her best!" The vengeful voice came through the door muffled in almost a demonic tone. Leene never liked to be rushed.

"I got this" Renji smiled to Toushiro with a hand on his shoulder. Walking up to the door he slammed his fist on it. "Open this door or I piss on the door!"

"OH MY GOD NO!" Leene shouted and opened the door in an instant, her face with black and blue make up twisted up in disgust. "That is HORRIBLE and NASTY to even imagine Renji! Ughhhhhhh...fine use it!" As soon as she stepped out of the way Toushiro ran right in with a 'finally!' muttered under his breath as he practically slammed the door on her tail.

"I got you out didn't I?" With a wiggle of his red eyebrows Leene huffed and walked past him to a long mirror on a wall which let her see her whole body. She decided she felt like a black and blue persona with her black hair loose to the with a clip on of blue fake hair only stopping at her neck while the bottom of her hair was lightly braided to not be too free. On her neck she wore 5 necklaces with a blue or black matching scheme to her eye shadow and outfit. With a confident breath out she put her black laced gloved hands over her blue with black accented tank top down, pressing it on her small stomach. Her skirt was a mini skirt like a school girl would use with a single chain resting on her left side of her body. Since her cast was a pain to deal with she didn't have much choice of shoe ware, so she had on her black fishnets and a flat sneaker that fitted the color scheme to have balance for walking.

"Fine, you did." Twirling around she looked at herself in the mirror still. "Maybe we should of been more matching first performance..."

"Why do you say that?" Renji walked up behind her, watching her reflection.

"Well look at you for starters. You have a red and black look going on with that red undershirt being revealed from your open jean jacket, and dark jeans to match with your sunglasses. Ichigo is packing the normal guy look, and Toushiro is going classy with the black collared shirt and ripped jeans and studded belt. We are NOT matching!" Calming her finger twitch in her right hand Renji only held her shoulders.

"Relax, it just makes us who we are, marks us how we want to be seen as well as be relaxed at the same time." Leene blushed slightly as Renji kissed her forehead in a brotherly way caring for his sister. "Are you comfy with what you are wearing?"

"Y-yeah I guess..." In her muttering she smiled.

"Now YOU flirt with her?! I'm in the same room!" Ichigo's roar made Leene jump slightly as she pulled away from he red haired friend. "You really don't wait do you?!"

"Hey hey, just means I'm not shy" With a wink from Renji, Leene found herself between the two of them, pushing them away from each other best she can with a hand on their chests. With a little help of Toushiro and his about same height as Leene it was a challenge. All of the squabbling ended with Mike calling three minutes which made them stop and stay in a odd huddle with each other.

"Guys, I know this might be over dramatic at this moment but thank you for taking my band thing seriously. I was nerves you'd really not do it, but you pulled through and we made it here. So thank you." Everyone shared a smile as they gave her a hug before walking out to the stage.


End file.
